


Can't get you out of my head

by AnimegirlJB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimegirlJB/pseuds/AnimegirlJB
Summary: Hey guys, I'm new to Ao3 and the works I'm posting are on my Wattpad. I came here because my wattpad is dead. I always wanted to post on Ao3, but I felt like my writing wasn't worthy enough for Ao3. Now I am finally posting one of my old fanfics. I started this one about 3 years ago and I was cringy and the first couple chapters are honestly kinda sucky, but I did edit them about a year ago to fix some things. Just suffer through the first couple cringy chapters, I swear it'll become less cringy later. Honestly I might go back and just rewrite the first couple chapters completely, but that will be sometime later when I have the time because I promised that I'd upload this today.





	Can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm new to Ao3 and the works I'm posting are on my Wattpad. I came here because my wattpad is dead. I always wanted to post on Ao3, but I felt like my writing wasn't worthy enough for Ao3. Now I am finally posting one of my old fanfics. I started this one about 3 years ago and I was cringy and the first couple chapters are honestly kinda sucky, but I did edit them about a year ago to fix some things. Just suffer through the first couple cringy chapters, I swear it'll become less cringy later. Honestly I might go back and just rewrite the first couple chapters completely, but that will be sometime later when I have the time because I promised that I'd upload this today.

-Eren-

Eren rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in his bed. Well not exactly his bed. This wasn't even his room! Confused, Eren looked around the room and the memories came rushing back to to him. Annie, the fight, her tears, the crystal she was trapped in. All of it.  
He still couldn't believe that Annie; the girl he trained with for three years, the one who taught him her special fighting techniques, someone he looked to as a friend, was the female titan. He felt betrayed. He wanted to know why she had to kill all those people just to get him. Why did she even want him in the first place!?  
Eren looked up as a knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts.  
"Eren? It's Erwin. Can I come in?" a deep voice was heard from the other side of the door. Eren answered with a quite 'sure'. The door opened to reveal the tall, muscular, blond and blue eyed commander with his large eyebrows in which he is mostly known for.  
He walked in with a hyper brunette with glasses and a short raven haired man with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his pale face.  
"How you feeling Eren?" Erwin asked as he sat down on the small bench next to his bed. Eren answered with a barely audible 'I'm fine' and heard as the raven make a small 'tch'. Eren looked at the short raven who was now leaning against the wall, their eyes meeting for a moment before Eren quickly focused his gaze back on Erwin.  
He could feel his cheeks heat up a bit as he felt the ravens gaze still on him.  
"Have you had enough to eat Eren? If you're hungry, I can go get you something?" Eren fixed his gaze on the brunette who asked the question.  
"Food will be nice. Thank you Hanji." Eren smiled at the hyper brunette and watched as she left the room to get him some food. Eren looked over to the raven who still hadn't taken his eyes of him before looking back to Erwin who had opened his mouth to speak once again.  
"I was able to convince Zackley that this was a step forward and all the damage was worth it and to keep you under our supervision." Eren sighed in relief at Erwin's words. They weren't going to execute him. Now that that was out of the way and taken care of, he had to know if anything happened with Annie.  
"Is there any news on Annie?" He looked at Erwin with a hopeful expression.  
"Bitch is still inside the damn crystal. She's no use to us if she's trapped in there. All we can do now is sit back, hope for the best and see how things play out." the raven answered. Erwin frowned as he fixed his attention back to Eren.  
"Sadly Levi's right. But it is still a step forward. It's one less problem we have to deal with." Erwin said trying to reassure the titan shifter who now had his head hanging in disappointment.  
If only he didn't hesitate to kill her when he had the chance. He just had to stop when he saw her crying face. He just had to give her enough time to escape.  
He clenched his fists. Why did he let her get away? He felt a big hand rest on his shoulder causing him to look into his commanders blue eyes which seemed to say ' it's not your fault Eren. Don't blame yourself. Everything will be just fine.'  
It was an uncomfortable silence and was internally grateful when Hanji practically kicked the door down with a tray of food in her hands.  
"Watch it shitty glasses!" Levi snapped as Hanji walked into the room and gives Eren the tray of food.  
"Here you go Eren." She said with a big smile, completely ignoring the short raven haired captain.  
"Thanks." He stared at the food a little before he started eating. He was actually pretty hungry plus he needed to keep his strength up.  
Erwin smiled gently at Eren before he stood up and walked out of the room with Hanji following.  
Eren looked up and stared at Levi as he turned to leave as well. He couldn't help but to look down at his superiors ass. Damn!  
Eren blushed slightly as he stared at Levi's fine ass. He felt sorta sad when he watched Levi close the door behind him, leaving him alone in the room.  
He continued staring at the door for a minute or so before eating again.  
He knew he liked the corporal and always wondered why he had to fall for a short, rude, abusive, clean freak with a beautiful ass and beautiful silver-blue eyes. Oh god. He wished that he could do some dirty things to the short clean freak.  
Sadly he can't tell anyone about his crush for the corporal. He was mostly afraid of what Mikasa will do when she finds out. She would be pissed! He knows that the beautiful half Asian war goddess that he sees as a sister likes him romantically. She would not be happy when she finds out that he's gay and likes Levi of all people. She'd kill him and probably even Levi. Well try to kill Levi that is.  
Eren set his dishes on the small bench that the commander was sitting on moments before once he finished and groaned as he kept thinking of Levi. All thoughts of Mikasa and her rage leaving his mind as he did so. He just couldn't seem to get the short raven haired captain out of his head. He's all he ever thinks about. Dammit. This could very well be the death of him.


End file.
